brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash on the Archipelago
}}LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash on the Archipelago is a DC Comics animated film based on the Justice League and the Dragon Riders as the main focuses. The starring guest stars in this movie are Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Synopsis Until now, the Justice League has triumphed over every foe who has challenged them. This time, they face Brainiac: a super-intelligent invulnerable machine whose mad quest endangers all worlds in the galaxy. When Brainiac sets his sights on Earth and zaps Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern to different places in the Archipelago, the race is on for Batman, The Flash and the Dragon Riders to re-assemble the Justice League! Can the Justice League and the Riders prevail against an enemy who tries to murder the young Viking for years and an unstoppable intergalactic machine with the power to bend time itself!? Plot While trying to find Hiccup, Fishlegs stumbles upon a picture of the Justice League, remembering of how they saved Berk from the Legion of Doom. But is interrupted when Snotlout asks why Fishlegs is inside Hiccup's hut. Fishlegs explains that Throk has arrived and has requested to see Hiccup, but Snotlout has no clue where he is and says he probably doesn't care because of his growing relationship with Astrid and that they've begun to spend too much time together alone. Then notices the picture of the Justice League in Fishlegs' hands. They eventually find him at the arena, having a friendly duel with Astrid, which finished with a draw after the couple landed in a romantic position, after Dagur pointed out love on the battlefield. Then, Astrid and Hiccup noticed the picture of the Justice League in Fishlegs' hands. Fishlegs informs Hiccup about Throk, and he quickly leaves, along with Astrid, once Throk’s name was mentioned. The Riders express their annoyance but are ignored as the couple heads to Throk. Throk informs Hiccup that both he and Mala are unable to procur the oil he seeks for the dragon eye 2, to which Astrid points out that Throk is not a plant person. But fortunately Throk gives him a map that tells him he can extract oil from Sassafras plants at a nearby island. When the Riders learn of this, they are unsurprised when the two of them plan on heading out alone. As they prepare to leave, Fishlegs informs Hiccup that the annual dragon census will begin soon but Hiccup assures him that they'll handle it once they return after a few days, adding further to the deteriorating friendship of the Riders (minus Heather who is happy for the couple). While gathering plants for extraction, Hiccup and Astrid discuss about the Justice League and their ways if the League were slacking off and that they should head back to the Edge soon, but ultimately chose not to and decide to take a moonlight flight with their dragons instead. The cyborg alien Brainiac goes to Earth, intending to shrink it and add it to his collection of miniature planets. However, when he arrives, the Justice League easily drives him away from the planet. Brainiac then formulates a new plan to obtain Earth, which he puts into action shortly thereafter: when the Justice League members Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Superman attempt to stop him again, he sends each of them to the Archipelago in three different locations. Batman and the Flash then construct a time machine (The Cosmic Treadmil), allowing the two to travel throughout hours in time at the Archipelago and rescue their teammates. After the two leave, Brainiac begins attacking the planet; Cyborg then calls in Supergirl to help him defend the city. After Hiccup and Astrid return from their weekend off, Batman and Flash arrive at the Edge, glad to see the Riders again. Flash continues to run on the Cosmic Treadmill while Batman, Hiccup and Astrid look for Wonder Woman. As the three arrive at an island inhabited by Night Terrors, Batman was awe inspired after realizing that the Night Terrors are the ancestors of Bats meaning he’s in the Archipelagonean Batcave. Suddenly Hiccup and Astrid got their legs pulled by Hunters and Batman approaches Johann who mistakens Batman for Stoick (while the Dark Knight plays along with his Scottish accent), and is taken to the female second in command of the dragon hunters, which turned out to be Wonder Woman. Batman discovers that Wonder Woman lost her memories as a result of her Archipelago strandness. Johann informs the Dark Knight that she has mutism, and will never speak. Batman then notices the sonar bomb rolling out of his utility belt and looks up at hundreds of Night Terrors giving him the idea. Back on the Edge, Flash is excited to see the Riders again and to meet new friends. But the reunion is cut short when Tuffnut and Ruffnut noticed three Slitherwings coming. The Riders fallback to the other side of the island leaving Flash helpless making him worry about Batman. Meanwhile, Johann taunts Hiccup, Astrid and Batman about his evil ways and attempting to make Wonder Woman his wife, Batman gets in his way, but Johann punches Batman causing him to duck making him hit Wonder Woman, leading Batman to break the sonar bomb in pieces, releasing a sonar sonic shockwave, waking up the Night Terrors, which start attacking the Dragon Hunters and Johann. Batman then replies with "As a great detective, I've discovered your alliance with the Dragon Hunters, Krogan, Drago Bludvist and Dragon Flyers so you can get rid of the Dragon Riders and steal the King of Dragons. As you set your eyes on me, you're about to be feared by who I really am. I am the night! I'm the thing criminals, dragon hunters and even traitors like you shall fear! Feel my vengeance! Beware the Caped Crusader! Cower by the Dark Knight! Fear my wrath! I!! AM!!! BATMAN!!!!" Feared by his words, Johann feels timid and screams in fear, and Batman raises his arms high and lets out a shout, making the Night Terrors fly to the other side of the cave. Johann then runs away leaving the magic Lasso behind which Batman uses to restore Wonder Woman's memories. After her memories are restored, she defeated the hunters single handily and is teleported to her own dimension. Then Hiccup receives a Terror Mail that the Cosmic Treadmill is attacked by Slitherwings on the Edge, Batman then realized that Flash is unprotected and sets off to stop the Slitherwings. Back in Metropolis, Supergirl and Cyborg are fending off against Brainiac’s drones while Brainiac watches in anger. As Wonder Woman returns, she helps them fight against the drones. Back on the Edge, the Slitherwings were defeated by Batman, while Flash was relieved but not happy with the Dark Knight. Batman tells the Scarlet Speedster that Berk is where Green Lantern is stranded next, after hearing him, Flash runs faster and the Cosmic Treadmill is transported to Berk with the Dragon riders following them. Arriving near Berk, Batman realizes that the Cosmic Treadmill has an autopilot which allows Flash to free roam without having to stay on the treadmill. The Twins then picked them up and threw them on the island. To the heroes’ surprise, they realized that Berk has changed after saving the Archipelago from the Legion of Doom. Upon seeing Stoick and the Belch Gobber again, they informed them that Green Lantern is nearby. Hiccup then heard an exhausted moan coming from the Weapons Forgery, only to find Hal, who also lost his memories after having his power ring stolen by Captain Fear. Batman then informs Gustav, Spitelout, Fishlegs and Snotlout to attack the pirates while Flash steals the power ring back from Captain Fear, only for Astrid to be held captive. As Flash returns the ring to Hal, Captain Fear and his crew arrive informing to Hiccup if he doesn’t give in the ring, Astrid will be pushed off into the ocean, drowning to her death. Batman encourages Hal that he is the fearless man he is. Flash then states with "Batman's right, you can do this. You're my best friend, Hal. My best friend." Hearing words from Batman and Flash, Green Lantern regains his memories and saves Astrid before she hits the ocean. Green Lantern then responds his oath "In brightest day, in blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil’s might. Beware my power! Green Lantern’s light!" Green Lantern then single handily defeats Captain Fear and his crew as everyone including the Riders chant his name. Green Lantern thanks Flash as the two shared a hug. Batman and Toothless then head for the docks only to approach Captain Fear and his crew again. Batman states with "If I were you, I start swimming. My Night Fury friend Toothless is nearby and I think he wants to say... hello.", only for the Night Fury to roar terrifyingly at them scaring their wits off as the pirates swim away. After Green Lantern returns to his dimension, Hiccup receives a Terror Mail indicating that the Defenders of the Wing are attacked, Batman realizes Superman’s location is next as he, Flash and the rest of the Riders head for the Defenders of the Wing island. In Metropolis, Wonder Woman, Supergirl and Cyborg are defeating many drones with the help of Green Lantern who informs that Batman is still in the Archipelago saving Superman. Upon arriving at the Defenders of the Wing island, the Cosmic Treadmill autopilot is destroyed leaving Batman no choice but to help the Riders alone much to Flash’s dismay. As Batman reunites with the Riders, he noticed Hiccup and Astrid wearing Defenders of the Wing uniforms to keep them immune to the volcanic heat. Due to his unamusement, Batman sprays Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Dagur, Heather and Throk with his Bat-Heat Repellent Spray to keep them safe from the volcanic heat. All of a sudden, Batman and the Archipelagoneans spotted Superman, who was sent to the future only to be turned into Brainiac Superman by Future Brainiac and transport him to the Archipelago to destroy everything in sight. Batman, the Riders and the Defenders are then saved by a future superhero group called the Legion of Super Heroes. The group helps them evade Krogan and the Flyers whom are easily defeated while the Riders, Mala, Heather, Dagur and Batman (minus Throk who was easily defeated by Brainiac Superman) travel to the Center of the volcano, where both sides engage in a fight against Brainiac Superman, where Batman doesn’t use Kryptonite but uses concentrated yellow sunlight enough to melt down Brainiac and power up Superman, restoring his mind and teleporting him to his dimension. Batman thanks the Riders as he leaves for his dimension, Astrid and Hiccup share a romantic moment, but are interrupted by Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut who are angry at them about their relationship. Batman returns to the Cosmic Treadmill and gives the exhausted Flash a vitamin drink which the speedster drinks and runs at incredible speed, returning both of them home. In Metropolis, the Justice League battles Braniac's forces, both Batman and Flash return until Braniac, who has finished studying the planet, decides to shrink the planet; he successfully shrinks the planet and places it in a bottle. Cyborg reveals that he has built aerial vehicles for the Justice League, which they use to remove the bottle cap from the inside and escape the bottle. While most of the Justice League battles Braniac, Batman sneaks inside of Braniac's head and reconfigures his shrink ray to turn it into a growth ray; Braniac then accidentally enlarges the Earth and the Justice League to their normal sizes. The Justice League then pacifies and imprisons Braniac, after which its members celebrate their victory with a game of hide and seek. At Dragon’s Edge, Hiccup expresses his deep apology for allowing his relationship with Astrid to severe their bonds of friendship, to which they accept. As he reconciles with them, Mala and Dagur show up and give the riders some unexpected news. They announce that they're getting married which surprises the gang, especially Hiccup and Astrid. Characters Main Characters: * The Justice League ** Batman ** Wonder Woman ** Superman ** Green Lantern ** Flash ** Cyborg * Dragon Riders ** Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III ** Astrid Hofferson ** Snotlout Jorgenson ** Fishlegs Ingerman ** Tuffnut Thorston ** Ruffnut Thorston * Berserker Tribe ** Dagur the Deranged ** Heather (single appearance) Supporting Characters: * Supergirl (first appearance) * Legion of Super Heroes (single appearance) ** Lightning Lad (single appearance) ** Cosmic Boy (single appearance) ** Saturn Girl (single appearance) * Berkians ** Stoick the Vast ** Gobber the Belch ** Spitelout Jorgenson (single appearance) ** Gustav Larson (single appearance) * Defenders of the Wing ** Mala ** Throk (single appearance) Villains: * Brainiac * Dragon Hunters (single appearance) ** Traitor Johann (single appearance) * Dragon Flyers ** Krogan (first appearance) * Brainiac Superman (single appearance) * Captain Fear Other Characters: * Mystery Incorporated (first appearance)(no lines)(cameo) ** Scooby-Doo (first appearance)(no lines)(cameo) ** Norville Shaggy Rogers (first appearance)(no lines)(cameo) ** Frederick Herman Jones (first appearance)(no lines)(cameo) ** Daphne Ann Blake (first appearance)(no lines)(cameo) ** Velma Dinkley (first appearance)(no lines)(cameo) Locations * Archipelago (Main Story) ** Dragon's Edge (first appearance) ** Isle of Berk ** Isle of Thizzian (single appearance) ** Defenders of the Wing Island (single appearance) ** Night Terror Cave (single appearance) * Justice League' Universe ** Metropolis *** Hall of Justice ** Gotham City *** Bat-Cave ** Outer Space *** Brainiac Prime Objects * Astrid's Axe * Hiccup's Inferno * Green Lantern's Ring * Batman's Utility Belt * Batman's Batarang * Batman's Sonar Bomb * Batman's Vitamin Drink * Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth * Wonder Woman's Tiara * Fred's Ascot * Daphne's Scarf * Velma's Glasses * Scooby's Collar * Shrink Ray 2.0 * Coffee Mugs * T-Shirt * Captain Fear's Sword * Defenders of the Wing Uniforms * Toothless' Tail-Fin and Saddle * Sun Ray Device * Kryptonite * Arrow * Popcorn * Milkshakes * Plunger * Wrench * Hammer * Dragon Hunter Cages * Dragon Hunter's Weapons Cast Songs Notes * The beginning of the theme song is a reference to the Justice League TV show. * Snotlout uses the term "Hiccstrid" for the first time. * Astrid uses the word "boyfriend" for the first time. * Hiccup uses the word "girlfriend" for the first time. * This is the first and only time we see Hiccup and Astrid kiss on the lips thrice. * Jay Baruchel, America Ferrera, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Zack Pearlman and TJ. Miller reprised their roles as Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Tuffnut from "LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League and the Riders of Berk". * Andree Vermeulen reprised her role as Ruffnut from "LEGO Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the Grimborn Ghost". * When Batman sets off the sonar bomb, hundreds of Night Terrors attacked Johann, giving him a fear of Super Heroes. * Cheetah, Vandal Savage, Hawkman, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter and Aquaman made a cameo. * When Batman reveals who he really is to Johann, the main credits theme from LEGO Batman: The Videogame is heard. * When Fishlegs stumbles upon the picture of the Justice League, he remembered how they saved Berk from the Legion of Doom. * Nolan North reprises his roles as Superman and Stoick the Vast. * James Arnold Taylor reprises his roles as Flash and Throk. * At the end of the movie before the credits, Mala and Dagur announced that they're getting married marking another movie coming out next year. * When hit very hard on the head, Throk starts acting silly and his accent is changed from British to American like his voice actor James Arnold Taylor. * This is the first and only time we see Hiccup's bare arms since he has always worn long sleeved tunics. * This is the first and only time we see Astrid wearing sleeves since she's always bare-armed. * These are the last appearances of Stoick and Gobber. * These are the first and only appearances of Throk, Heather, Johann, Spitelout and Gustav. * When Wonder Woman regains her memories, her theme song started playing. * When Green Lantern regains his memories, the main theme from How to Train Your Dragon started playing. * When Lightning Lad, Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl are fighting Krogan and his Flyers the main theme from Legion of Super Heroes is played in the background. * This has been revealed how Flash mentions that he and Green Lantern are best friends. * The Mecha-Leaguer is a reference to the Power Rangers Megazords. * This marks the debut of both Batman and Green Lantern's oaths. * In the first scene of the Dragon Riders, the Sgt Byrd's Base Theme from Spyro: Year of the Dragon plays in the background. * Before Hal regains his memories, his outfit resembles Hiccup's first outfit from the first How to Train Your Dragon film. * This is the first time Mystery Incorporated made an appearance in a DC movie, but as a cameo when they're listening to Brainiac's speech on the radio in the Mystery Machine. ** Mystery Incorporated's second cameo is when they're being chased by Brainiac's drones. * During the credits, six elements represent fire, lightning, earth, ice, water and energy marking the new characters appearing in the next movie. * During the credits, Hiccup and Astrid are seen dancing which is similar to Batman and Catwoman's dance in Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders, which is going to be released this year. ** They are also appear to be wearing the similar Batman and Catwoman costumes from "Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders". * After the credits, Mystery Incorporated can be seen running. Transcript (Dragon's Edge: Hiccup's Hut; Evening) 'Fishlegs: '''Hiccup? Hiccup! Hiccup, are you in here? (gets his head hurt by an object) Ow! My head. (Spots picture of the Justice League) What the Thor? Oh! I forgot about this portrait of the Justice League. Berk would've been an all-you-can-conquer buffet for the Legion of Doom if they hadn't save us. I wonder how they're doing? 'Snotlout: 'Fishlegs! '''Fishlegs: '''AHH! Snotlout! Don't sneak up on me like that! '''Snotlout: '''Well, don't sneak around, and you won't get snuck up on. '''Fishlegs: '''I wasn't snea... Have you seen this? (Shows portrait) '''Snotlout: '''Those guys? '''Fishlegs: '''They're called the Justice League, Snotlout. Remember when they saved us from the Legion of Doom four years ago? '''Snotlout: '''Uhh... Oh, right. Fishlegs, you need to know them better than me. '''Fishlegs: '''Have you seen him? '''Snotlout: '''Why? '''Fishlegs: '''It's none of your business. '''Snotlout: '''Then, no. '''Fishlegs: '''Oh, fine. '''Snotlout: '''Ha! '''Fishlegs: '''Throk just got here and he wants to see Hiccup. '''Snotlout: '''Oh. '''Fishlegs: '''Well, where is he? '''Snotlout: '''No idea. No one ever sees Hiccup now that he and Astrid are all... (makes kissing sounds) Me-likey. Now that they're a couple, they don't care about us anymore. It's all about Hiccstrid! (again makes kissing sounds) Ew! ''(Dragon's Edge: Training Arena) 'Tuffnut: '''Yeah. Axe. '''Fishlegs: '''Um... '''Tuffnut: '''No. Shh. Behold. ''(The Twins, Dagur, Heather, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Toothless and Stormfly are watching Hiccup and Astrid having a friendly duel) 'Tuffnut: '''Yes. Yeah. ''(Hiccup swift kicks Astrid who falls down then smiles as Hiccup grabs her hand and helps her up while Toothless laughs) 'Tuffnut: '''Watching these two reminds me of gazing upon the giant water Buffalord as they graze against the tender auspices of the wheat fields of yester-year. 'Dagur: 'Isn't it obvious? They're making love on the battlefield! (Laughing maniacally) 'Astrid: 'Call it a draw? 'Hiccup: 'Not on your life. I got you right where I want-- What? Okay! Ah! (Grabs Astrid’s arm and the two landed on each other in a position) Now that's a draw. (Astrid and Hiccup kiss) '''Astrid: '''Or maybe love on the battlefield. '''Tuffnut: '''Ooh, yeah! 'Ruffnut: 'Oh, yeah! '''Tuffnut: '''Look out! ''(Chicken lands on Hiccup’s head. Toothless glares at Chicken who runs back to Tuffnut) 'Fishlegs: '''Would you two stop? Hiccup, I've been looking all over for you. '''Hiccup: '''I didn't know that, Fishlegs. (Spots the portrait) Is that a portrait of the Justice League? '''Fishlegs: '''Yes, and-- Wait, what am I saying? Throk is here and he wants-- '''Hiccup: '''Throk! Oh, great! Where is he? '''Fishlegs: '''Uh, at the dock. '''Hiccup: '''Of course. The dock. '''Astrid: '''I'll come along. '''Dagur: '''I knew it. Ladies' Man. (Laughs) '''Snotlout: '''Oh, unexpected. All you two do is hang out together. It's like we aren't even here. '''Astrid: '''Was that jealousy, Snolout? So not you. '''Snotlout: ' I'm just making a point, Astrid. And a good one at that. So good that I don't even have to tell you to shut up, Astrid. So shut up, Astrid. 'Heather: '''Okay. You asked for it. '''Snotlout: '''Asked for what? ''(Heather punches Snotlout in the face) 'Snotlout: '''OW!!! (Falls backwards) '''Hiccup: '(to Astrid) Back on the Defenders of the Wing Island, I punched Snotlout in the face. 'Astrid: '''You have to show me that tomorrow. '''Tuffnut: '''You know, a strong, long lasting relationship is a balancing act between work, friends, a stable home life, you know, the amount of jelly beans that you're eating. Yeah, fly off! We're just saying! ''(Dragon's Edge: Docks) 'Throk: '''I can't apologize enough, Hiccup Haddock, for failing you on this endeavor. Queen Mala and I weren't able to procure your oil. '''Astrid: '''Oil? For what? '''Hiccup: '(to Astrid) Oh, just something I've been working on. 'Throk: '''Is that something important? '''Hiccup: '(to Astrid) It's a good thing the Flyers don't know about it. 'Astrid: '(to Hiccup) Not even the Dark Knight can anticipate that. 'Throk: '"Dark Knight"? Who in the name of the Ancients are you talking about, Astrid? 'Astrid: '''I'm talking about Batman. He's a member of the Justice League and one of our friends. '''Throk: '''The Champion of Night Terrors? '''Astrid: '''Never mind. '''Hiccup: '''Too bad we don't have oil. '''Throk: '''However, I am ecstatic to tell you that oil you seek can be found in the rarest of Sassafrass Albidum plants that grow only on the Isle of Thizzian, the location of which I have included for you in its description. '''Astrid: '''Throk, I don't think you're a plant person. '''Snotlout: '''Hey, Throkman, are you telling one of your stories again? '''Throk: '''By the name of the ancients! What happened to you, Snotlout? '''Snotlout: '''Don't ask. ''(Dragon's Edge) 'Fishlegs: '''Ooh, what's that? '''Hiccup: '''A map. Of an island that has something I need. '''Snotlout: '''Let me guess, the power couple is going on vacation. Well, bon voyage, muttonheads! '''Fishlegs: '''Hiccup, we were supposed to begin the annual Dragon Census tomorrow morning. '''Hiccup: '''Oh, I forgot about that, Fishlegs. But, hey we're only gonna be gone for a day or two. It's not like the dragons are going anywhere, right, Fishlegs? '''Tuffnut: '''Forgetting important moments among friends and colleagues is the first sign of shifting priorties... '''Ruffnut: '''Thus leading to doubt creeping in, and the loss of emotional fortitude. I love when doubt creeps. '''Astrid: '''What does that even mean? '''Snotlout: '''Don't blow people off. '''Hiccup: '''We're not... Guys, we'll be back in two days. It's not like we're missing anything huge. Not that the Census isn't important. '''Snotlout: '''Ugh! Will you please just go already? ''(Hiccup and Astrid hop on Toothless and Stormfly as they fly off to Thizzian) 'Heather: '''I'm glad that Hiccup and Astrid are a couple. I'm very happy for those two. '''Dagur: '''Me too, Sister. I gotta say I'm bored but not as bored as Snot-butt. ''(Hookfang laughs) 'Snotlout: '''Shut up, Hookfang. ''(Hookfang burns Snotlout’s pants offscreen then Snotlout jumps in a lake) 'Tuffnut: '''So, anybody want to go through all their belongings while they're gone? No? '''Ruffnut: '''I know what we could do to Snotlout. '''Snotlout: '''Uh-oh. ''(Isle of Thizzian) 'Hiccup: '''Throk may be a Defender of the Wing, but he didn't say how much oil per plant. The extraction process can be tricky. What do you think? '''Astrid: '''Mmm. That sounds like something a great detective like Batman should figure out. Then again Flash and Green Lantern always argue like the Twins do. Superman might be the Man of Steel but he thinks like a small town farm boy. Wonder Woman is always a nice person, but when her hair gets really messed up, she loses her temper a lot and eliminates her enemies with her Lasso even when they didn't notice her screaming in anger or something. (Hiccup and Astrid laugh) '''Hiccup/Astrid: '''Do you think we should call the Justice League? (they laugh again) '''Hiccup: '''Have we really been doing what they did? Ignoring orders from my dad, always slacking off, playing hide and go-seek, not being team players? '''Astrid: '''No. I mean I haven't been ignoring Cyborg more than I usually do. '''Hiccup: '''Ah! I just wanna make sure. That's the one thing I really don't want to do. And I know the Justice League entrusted me with the Justice Crystal. But, at the same time, spending time with you Astrid is important, 'cause... you're my beautiful girlfriend. (Astrid hugs and kisses Hiccup) '''Hiccup: '''What was the kiss for? '''Astrid: '''Just for being you. I love how sensitive you are. '''Hiccup: '''Don't tell that to Stoick. '''Astrid: '''Oh, I think he knows. Everyone knows. Even the Justice League knows. It's what makes you such a great friend, a great leader, and, um, a great boyfriend. But if you wanna head back to the Edge... '''Hiccup: '''No. No, no. I mean, they're fine. Just think about all the trouble they can get into without us being there, right? (scene pans quickly to Tuffnut running up to hit Snotlout, whose foot is tied to a tree leaving him hanging upside down, with a club while Ruffnut laughs) '''Hiccup/Astrid: 'Chuckles 'Hiccup: '''Well, (Hiccup twirls Astrid) as long as we're staying, what do you say we take a moonlit flight? '''Astrid: '''I thought you'd never ask. '''Hiccup: '''Huh? (Astrid flips Hiccup to the ground and then laughs) ''(Astrid and Hiccup are shown on their Moonlit flight) 'Hiccup/Astrid: '(Laughing) (Metropolis; daytime) (Vandal Savage and Cheetah are arrested as the citizens of Metropolis cheer for Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter and Batman) 'Batman V.O: '''When Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow and Batman team up, criminals like Cheetah and Vandal Savage don't stand a chance. (Takes off in the Batjet) And now to meet up with the rest of the league, the Justice League. Strange to think only last year I was hesitant to join them, and now I could not be more proud to be a member of the most dedicated, intrepid and professional band of heroes history has ever known. Let's see what they're up to. ''(Batman presses the button and the webcam shows the Hall of Justice) 'Superman: 'offscreen 92, 93, 94... (Hall of Justice) (Flash is panicking while trying to find a hiding spot when Superman is not looking) 'Superman: '''95, 96, 97, 98... Flash I can still hear you trying to find a hiding spot. Better hurry! 99... ''(Flash uses a broom to hide but it falls down) 'Flash: '''No. (runs off) '''Superman: '''100! (Uncovers his eyes) Ready or not, here I come! ''(Superman spots Green Lantern hiding behind a lantern construct of an armchair) 'Superman: '''And Green Lantern is behind the armchair. ''(Green Lantern gets out from behind) 'Geeen Lantern: '''Hey, no fair! I thought we said you couldn't use your superpowers! X-ray vision much? '''Superman: '''I didn't. It was the only piece of green furniture in the Hall of Justice. '''Green Lantern: '(Looks at the construct) Oh! Right. (Batman grumbles when he noticed the league playing hide-and-go-seek. Superman flies outside and spotted Cyborg in the invisible jet) 'Superman: '''Cyborg is in Wonder Woman's invisible jet! 'Cyborg: '(opens his eyes) Dang! How does he do it?! '''Superman: '''Golly, Cyborg. I keep telling you. Wonder Woman's plane is invisible except for the person in it. '''Cyborg: '''Really? (opens door) Why would that be helpful in any way? ''(Cyborg’s toe launches the missiles which flew towards Cyborg and the jet) 'Wonder Woman: '''Vic! ''(Wonder Woman appears and deflects the missiles which hit each other) 'Superman: '''I found Wonder Woman! '''Cyborg: '''Aw, I'm sorry, Wonder Woman. You gave up your hiding space and lost a game just to keep me from doing something dumb! And I know how competitive you are. '''Wonder Woman: '''Think nothing of it, Cyborg. On Paradise Island, we Amazons learn that the wellbeing of others is always what matters most. '''Cyborg: '''She is so nice. ''(Flash arrives with the I �� New York shirt on) 'Flash: '(scoffs) You couldn't find me! I hid in the perfect place. 'Superman: '''New York? '''Flash: '''Argh! How does he do it?!( Superman points at the shirt) Oh. (Laughs) ''(Flash spins around and takes the shirt off) 'Wonder Woman: '''Superman, you really are the best at hide-and-go-seek. You can find anybody. '''Superman: '''Oh, gee. Thanks. You know when I was in the scouts as a kid, (Green Lantern groans) they always told me to be prepared! ''(Then they realize Batman who cleared his throat at them) 'Cyborg: '''Oh. Hey, Batman! We were just, um, honing our skills of camouflage and, and, and... '''Flash: '''Being stealthy, you know, like you! '''Batman: '(walks up to the league) Instead of performing your scheduled duties and monitoring the world for injustice, you were playing hide-and-go-seek. Superman was "it" and found each of you within two minutes. 'Green Lantern: '(to Superman) He really is the world's greatest detective. 'Superman: '''Gee whiz, Bruce, I'm sorry we didn't invite you to play. We could--- '''Batman: '''Secret identities are not to be mentioned while in costume. (pulls out rule book) As stated in the Justice League Rule Book, page one. '''Wonder Woman: '''Our friendly exercise didn't seem like the kind of thing you'd enjoy, Batman, not like, uh, fighting crime. '''Batman: '''Friendly exercise. I understand completely. My dark and mysterious nature terrifies criminals, intimidates my enemies, and discourages friendships. I'm okay with that. '''Superman: '''What? Don't be silly. Of course you're our friend. We're all friends. We're like super friends. '''Cyborg: '''Super best friends! '''Wonder Woman: '''Like Jupiter and Poseidon! '''Flash: '''Buddies! Amigos! '''Green Lantern: '''Uh, let's be honest, this is the guy whose favorite pastime is dreaming up ways to defeat each of us, should we suddenly turn evil. I bet he is carrying kryptonite in his back pocket right now. '''Batman: '''I don’t have back pockets. '''Green Lantern: '''And you sure don't have faith in your colleagues here either. It's hard to call a guy like that a friend. '''Superman: '''Well, I suppose Batman's not so much of a "Let's hang out and goof off," friend. '''Wonder Woman: '''He's more of a "Let's get things done" friend. '''Superman: '''Right. '''Cyborg: '''Exactly! Like, if we were doing something important, like fighting crime or painting Wonder Woman's apartment, we'd totally call you. '''Batman: '''No need to explain. I don't need friends the Dark Knight walks alone. '''Superman: '''Batman--- ''(Cyborg’s mobile Trouble Alert goes off) 'Wonder Woman: '''Cyborg's mobile trouble alert! ''(Cyborg projects a holographic projection of Earth) 'Batman: '''The threat appears to be space-based. Readjust the League's satellite to coordinates delta 27, grid five. '''Cyborg: '''On it. ''(The projection zooms in) 'Green Lantern: '''There it is. I see something. '''Cyborg: '''Increasing revolution. ''(The projection zooms in revealing Brainiac’s Skull Ship) 'Superman: '''Oh, no! '''Flash: '''You know what that is? '''Superman: '''Yes, I do. And we have to stop it before it reaches Earth. To the Javelin! ''(The league set off and the Javelin prepares for take off) 'Batman: '''Prepare for launch. Everyone, buckle in. '''Flash: '''Ah, who needs a seat belt? I can run faster than this bucket. '''Batman: '(quickly) Three, two, one, blast off. (The Javelin takes off. Flash falls out of his seat and lands on his back against the door while Green Lantern laughs at him) 'Batman: '''Everyone, everyone needs to buckle up, every time. '''Flash: '''Okay, I see your point. ''(Outer space) 'Batman: '''Superman, you said you know what this thing is? '''Superman: '''Unfortunately. That ship belongs to a sentient robot named Brainiac. '''Flash: '''More like dumb-name-iac! (holds out arm) Am I right? '''Cyborg: '''I'm high-fiving you for that, (holds out arm) but my heart isn't in it. ''(Flash high-fives Cyborg) 'Superman: '''Computer, access Kryptonian database from Superman Baby rocket. '''Batman: '''That's the alien rocket that brought you to Earth as an infant from a doomed planet. Yes, I know. ''(Computer shows database) 'Superman: '''Brainiac was designed to be the ultimate artificial intelligence. Built to catalog the existing universe for future generations. Unfortunately, due to an accident and a glitch in his programming, Brainiac now scours the galaxy looking for planets to capture, and permanently preserve in his growing collection. '''Flash: '''Oh, I totally get the impulse. I collect commemorative coffee mugs. (Zooms off and grabs coffee mugs. One hits Green Lantern on the head. Shows Niagara Falls mug.) This one is from Niagara Falls, (shows Grand Canyon mug.) this one is from the Grand Canyon, (shows souvenir mug.) this one is a souvenir coffee mug from a factory that makes coffee mugs. '''Green Lantern: '''Please stop! I did not come back to Earth to listen to Flash talk about coffee mugs! ''(Flash sits on his seat and puts his seatbelt on.) '''Wonder Woman: '''How can Brainiac capture entire civilizations? '''Superman: '''Two words. Shrink ray. '''Batman: '''Actually, shrink-ray is a single hyphenated word, but I'll let that pass. '''Cyborg: '''Woah, shrink-ray. That would be a great way to save storage space! You could just shrink your Christmas decorations when you didn't need... '''Batman: '''All right, team, this is a class one threat so I want you to... '''Green Lantern: '''All right, enough talk... I'm not afraid of this overgrown calculator with attitude. '''Batman: '''Lantern, we all know you are fearless. Just wait until... (looks at Green Lantern but he left. Sighs) At least I can make a plan for the rest... (turns to see the League already left.) So, that's what that feels like. Category:Customs Category:Custom Movies Category:Custom LEGO DC Comics movies